Races
The island of D'nalsi is home to a multitude of different races from humans to hobbits. List of Different Races Humans : Humans make up an overwhelming majority of the island's population. They occupy nearly all of the islands' settlements, the only exceptions being Barrow Town and Emerald City. Some humans have an affinity for magic so they become wizards and move to the city of Fel. Merpeople : See Merpeople Hobbits : The only known group of hobbits can be found in Barrow Town. They live twice as long as humans, but are only half the size of average sized human beings. They enjoy merriment and will hold grand parties every week. They all walk around barefoot as their naturally hairy feet act as insulators. Orcs : A brutish, unintelligible lot that delight in the slaughter of man-flesh. They live in the mountains, but many can be found amongst the beastly hordes of Morogund. Trolls : Incredibly tall beasts that can grow up to 13 feet. They are just stupid as Orcs, many even more so. They live primary in mountainous regions, but many can be found in Morogund, the breeding ground of monsters. Dragons : An ancient and magical race that live in the mountains of Dragonia Isle. The are many that despise humans and will fly off to the mainland to cause destruction, but many just wish to be left in peace. They can communicate with others of their kind and even species through telepathy. They are known to gaurd vast amounts of treasure, as they live incredibly long (anywehre from 200 to 4,000 years) and enjoy collecting shiny or beautiful objects like gems, jewels, and gold. Faeries : Along with the dragons and ents, faeries were the very first inhabitants of D'nalsi. They prospered all over the island wherever there were forests, though after the land became corrupted they concentrated themselves only in the purest and most fertile of land. Many of them can be found in The Grove of Elders. Sprites : Playful tree spirits that preside primarily in The Grove of Elders alongside the Faerie Folk. They take the form of small but beautiful young women with wings. Ents : Giant tree people that were among the very first inhabitants of D'nalsi. They were a peaceful race, but now fear extinction with only a handful of them left. Some very ancient ones are spread out throughout D'nalsi, since they do not die from age. One particular ancient lives in the northern part of The Great Forest. Chimeras : Half human, half beast, they make up the entire population of Emerald City. They have the bodies of humans, but the heads of beasts. They can still verbally communicate. The chimeras were once entirely human, but generations ago they were cursed by an evil witch. Homunculi : Artificial humanoid lifeforms created through alchemy. They are physically and mentally superior to most human beings. The only three homunculi in existence are The Trinity of Clockwork Town. Clockwork People : Automatons that wear realistic human skin to fool others into believing they are human. They are powered by a magical crystal called Axelite, discovered by their creator Axel the alchemist. They have no will of their own and no need for any biological needs. They make up most of the population of Clockwork Town. Werebears : More of a sub-race than anything, Werebears are the results of a disease that, when spread, forces the victim to change between their normal self and a beastial form at dusk and once again at dawn. Category:Races